(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretcher fixture which fixes and holds a stretcher within a vehicle such as an ambulance.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a stretcher fixture as disclosed in JP-Y 2-33773 is known well.
The stretcher fixture in the prior art comprises a main body pipe fixed substantially in horizontal state within a vehicle, a front side locking pawl fixed to a front part of the main body pipe for locking one leg pipe at front side or rear side of the stretcher, a positioning piece fixed to a rear part of the main body pipe for determining the locking position of other leg pipe at front side or rear side of the stretcher, an operation grip which is arranged at the rear side of the main body pipe and on which the forward operation force is exerted from the outside, a working rod the rear end of which is connected to the operation grip and which is arranged within the main body pipe so as to be moved forward and rearward, bias means arranged within the main body pipe for normally exerting the rearward bias force on the working rod, and a rear side locking pawl which is connected to the working rod and is moved forward and rearward according to the motion of the working rod and which pushes the other leg pipe against the positioning piece by the biasing force of the bias means while moved rearward so as to lock the other leg pipe.
According to the stretcher fixture in the prior art, however, a problem exists in that when the stretcher is fixed to the stretcher fixture or the stretcher is detached from the stretcher fixture, since the operation force must be continuously exerted on the operation grip, the burden of the worker is large.
Also since the operation force must be continuously exerted on the operation grip, the bias force of the bias means can not be set to so large value considering the burden of the worker. Therefore the force for the rear side locking pawl and the positioning piece to lock the other leg pipe is weak, and a problem exists in that the rear side locking pawl is vibrated in the longitudinal direction and abuts on the other leg pipe intermittently and a noise is produced due to the vibration of the vehicle or the like.